


Treasure

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>5x15 reaction fic.</i> He’s never known anyone like him and he feels it so much, tonight – how important it is to love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

Blaine goes home with him once Kurt is released from the hospital, keeps a hand on his arm or on his back or clutched tightly in Kurt's hand at all times. He cannot stop touching, he can't move away from him for longer than a few minutes before he's drawn back to him by some invisible force that burns under his skin like love and fear and relief all mixed together. Kurt is okay. Bruised and hurting, but okay. And Blaine can't stop touching him, can't stop needing the proof of his warm, breathing, moving body against his.

 

In the loft with the privacy curtain drawn closed to shut out the rest of the world as much as possible, he helps him change into more comfortable clothes, helps him settle under the covers, fluffs his pillow for him, makes sure he has his laptop and some freshly brewed tea and his phone and everything else he might need within his reach. Kurt needs to be comfortable, needs to know he's cared for, needs to rest his poor, beaten, bruised body.

 

“You can stop hovering any time now and just join me in here,” Kurt says as Blaine busies himself putting away the clothes Kurt wore on his way home.

 

Blaine looks up, frowning. “You want me to stay?”

 

Kurt rolls his eyes at him, holding up a corner of his blanket for Blaine and waving him over impatiently. “Of course I want you to stay.”

 

“The night?” he asks, still unsure. “Because I can just go home once you're asleep, you need your rest – I'll even come back over early tomorrow to make you breakfast, I promise. Or I'll just sleep on the couch -”

 

“Blaine,” Kurt interrupts him, rolling his eyes. “Just get in here. I'm tired and sore and I sleep better with you next to me, you know that. Unless you don't want to stay?” he adds. “I mean, you don't have to. Oh god, no, of course, you have class tomorrow -”

 

“No, I want to,” Blaine assures him quickly. “I just – I don't want to hurt you.”

 

“You're not going to hurt me,” Kurt assures him. “I don't break that easily.”

 

Blaine smiles, heart beating hard in his chest as he looks at his beautiful Kurt. “I know that,” he says. “I know. But I – Are you sure?”

 

Kurt just smiles back at him, pats the mattress next to himself, and Blaine stops resisting, strips down to his underwear and slips under the covers next to Kurt, careful to stay on his side of the bed, turning his head so he can watch Kurt's lovely, lovely profile. “This okay?”

 

“Are you comfortable all the way over there?” Kurt asks, giving him an amused smile.

 

Blaine shrugs. “I thought -”

 

“Oh, just come here already!” Kurt huffs out a breath, reaches over with one hand to tug at Blaine's undershirt. “I want to cuddle and you're too far away.”

 

Blaine scoots closer, frowning a little. “How do you want to -”

 

Instead of responding, Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine, pulls him down until Blaine's head touches his shoulder. “Like this.”

 

“And you're sure that this isn't hurting you?”

 

“It's fine,” Kurt assures him. “I sleep better like this.”

 

Blaine sighs happily, cuddling closer into the familiar warmth of Kurt's body, the comforting, wonderful smell of his skin, the safety of his arms around Blaine's shoulders. “Yeah. Me too. The last few nights were – I didn't get much sleep.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“God, no, it's not your fault. I just – I'm glad you're home. I was so scared.”

 

Kurt tightens his arms around him for a moment, squeezing him to his side. “I'm okay. I promise you that I'm okay.”

 

“I don't want you to ever do that again, what you did,” Blaine says, “But at the same time, I am so, so proud of you. And I know you'd do it again. You're the bravest person I've ever met.”

 

Kurt laughs. “I'm not so sure about that. My face feels pretty sore right now, so it might have been more stupidity than bravery.”

 

“No,” Blaine protests, struggling to lift his head so he can meet Kurt's eyes. “I mean, yes, it was kind of stupid and seriously, please don't make a habit of it, I want to grow old with you, and in order to do that, I need you to be around for a long, long time.”

 

“I want that too,” Kurt throws in, voice soft.

 

“I know. But I also know who you are. I know you.” He reaches up with one hand, carefully brushes his fingertips over Kurt's cheek where he's not hurt and bruised. “You've always been my hero.”

 

“Blaine,” Kurt says, blushing a little.

 

“I mean it.”

 

“Don't be ridiculous. You're _my_ hero. You always have been. From the moment we met.”

 

Blaine laughs. “I was a mess when we met.”

 

“I thought I was a mess.”

 

“Maybe we saved each other,” Blaine suggests.

 

Kurt seems to think about it, then nods slowly. “I think maybe we did. Or maybe we just – needed each other.”

 

“Isn't that what saving someone is?” Blaine muses. “Being there when they need you?”

 

Kurt smiles up at him, so soft and gentle, and whispers, “Then you're saving me right now.”

 

Blaine smiles back at him, heart so full it feels close to bursting, and leans down to carefully kiss the corner of his mouth. “And you are saving me. Every single day that you agree to be with me.”

 

“You say the most ridiculous things.”

 

“You love it.”

 

“... Yeah. I guess I do. Sort of.”

 

“I mean it every time, you know that, right?” Blaine asks, needing to make sure.

 

Kurt nods, pulls him in for another kiss. “I know. And I love you.”

 

Blaine brushes his lips against Kurt's cheek, softly, carefully, and his throat feels tight with the intensity of his feelings, he just feels so _much_ for this wonderful, amazing man. “I love you too.”

 

He has trouble falling asleep that night, but not for the same reason as the night before when he was so worried and couldn't stop thinking about Kurt and shifting around with all that restless energy, feeling so powerless and scared and angry at the way the world works sometimes, at the cruelty that some people are capable of, at the way you can't always protect the ones you love.

 

Tonight, he has Kurt in his arms. He's here with him, he can touch him and listen to him breathe and be close to him, and he feels so relieved he just can't even think about sleep just yet.

 

It hurts him to the core to see the cuts and bruises on his face, he doesn't understand how anyone could _do_ that to him. But he knows they will heal. What really haunts him are the moments at the hospital before they were told he'd be okay, the painful moments where he just hadn't known, had needed all of his strength to not imagine the worst. A world without Kurt is not even an option.

 

But Kurt is alive and okay and still smiles so beautifully and wants him close and kisses him and sleeps better when Blaine is in the same bed with him. Everything is going to be okay.

 

So Blaine kisses his face again, strokes his hair softly, and cuddles in as close as he dares. He holds him like he's precious, because he is – and he knew that every night he held him before, but now it seems so much more important to remember that.

 

He loves Kurt always, and he knows what it's like to really feel it with all the time he had to miss him when they were apart. But tonight he _aches_ with the awareness of how much he needs him, how much Kurt means to him, how amazing Kurt is. He's never known anyone like him and he feels it so much, tonight – how important it is to love him.

 

Blaine knows Kurt loves him, it's a knowledge that makes him so, so happy. But loving him back, loving him as much as he deserves, just _loving_ him, that's what's important, Blaine thinks. Kurt deserves to be loved so much, and he deserves to feel it, and Blaine promises himself what he's promised himself so many times before: that he'll always make sure Kurt knows how important he is. How much Blaine loves him.

 

He closes his eyes and breathes in the scent of his body and listens to his breathing and feels so lucky. Because Kurt is the best man he's ever known, and he's Blaine's. Kurt, who has the most caring heart, who is so strong, and who'll do anything to protect the people and the things he cares about – he chose Blaine to be with. He chose Blaine to give his big, precious heart to.

 

And maybe the world isn't perfect, but, Blaine thinks, the fact that it has people like Kurt in it means there is at least hope. And that's something.

 


End file.
